


Round & Round

by johnnyjakjohn



Category: Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Capcom - Fandom, 私立ジャスティス学園 LEGION OF HEROES | Rival Schools: United By Fate, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Baseball Idiots, Courtroom Drama, Head Injury, Lawyers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyjakjohn/pseuds/johnnyjakjohn
Summary: Professional baseball player meets ace attorney. Will they bust it out the park?(Shoma is from the Rival Schools series and Apollo is from the Phoenix Wright series. Inspired by a hot piece of fanart.)





	Round & Round

Lawyers have no souls. At least that's what they say. Apollo disagreed. He thought he had a heart - and one that could barely fit in his body at that. He was always lookin out for the little guy. Today was gonna be a little different than the days before. The way to the court was gonna be less on the straight and narrow. Things were gonna get rickety.

Shoma was a pretty tough guy. You don't get into professional baseball by being a softie, after all. He did what he loved and loved what he did - and it gave him a certain energy. He was magnetic. Today's game was set to be an easy win. He was gonna wipe the floor with the enemy team. But he also felt some doubt. Was he carrying the team? Did he have the right people supporting him? Was he getting paid his worth? These questions swirled in his mind. He probably would have contemplated deeper if he hadn't had to run out to bat. It was showtime.

"Shoma Sawamura is up! Tammy, tell me about this kid."

"Bobby, this kid's got grit. He's a beast when it comes to running the bases. I have no doubt he'll hit this one right out the' park."

Apollo was on the phone with a client. Most lawyers say stuff like "wait until I get to the office", which is really just fancy talk for "let me get my coffee". But Apollo was a good guy. He was helping an old woman who's grandson was accused of petty larceny. And that was when he walked past the baseball field. He'd never paid it any mind.

Shoma tensed up, bat in hand. All he had to do was not miss.

The pitcher threw and he swung. The ball flew past the bleachers, rapidly increasing speed. It was only a matter of time before it hit something (or someone).

Apollo, with all his genius, turned his head towards the field. The bat swung and hit its target. It would have been nice to watch, even for just a second. That's what he thought. Then it hit him.

"Bobby, it appears that the ball has hit a nearby bystander! And now Shoma is running off the field!"

"Are you okay?"

Sparks were flying.

"Can you hear me? Dude? Hello?"

Shoma grabbed this random guy's hands. He shook them up and down, trying to get him out of his trance.

"Okay, Shoma, what do you do when someone's dizzy? Think—umm, dude, what's your name? Who do you work for?"

Apollo's head finally stopped spinning. His Motorola was cracked, lying dead on the sidewalk. With one blink he could finally begin to comprehend what the fuck had happened.

"I'm -- I'm Apollo Justice. I'm a lawyer. I think?"

"You wanna sit down dude? You took a pretty big hit."

"Yeah. But I got this case with this old lady, she's gonna be so stressed, I—"

Sometimes Apollo's thoughts went faster than he could talk. This was one of those times.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back."

"Bobby, who does this guy think he is?"

"I don't know Tammy, but he's only got 30 seconds till the break timer runs out."

"Yo, get out of my way! This dude's hurt! I gotta help him!"

Shoma shoved all of his teammates off the bench, looking for something, anything. He found a bag of ice and some bandages, and rushed back to his accidental victim. 

"Just put your ice on that shiner. After that wrap it up with this."

**BUZZZZZZZ**

The game started up again.

"Oh shit. Promise you'll stay here? I wanna make sure your good. Like, I did a number on you dude. It won't sit straight with my conscience."

"Uhhh -yeah. Sure. I've never watched a baseball game before though."

Shoma ran back to the bench.  
"DONT WORRY YOULL LOVE IT", he shouted.

Apollo checked his watch. He didn't have to be at the courthouse until 9. And it was 8:30, on the nose.

Everything wrapped up pretty quickly, with the Shoma's team winning, 12-3. The sport sorta reminded Apollo of his court cases, with all the back and forth. There was a rhythm to it.

Shoma ran right off the field to meet Justice. He held out his arm to Apollo, helping him up.

"You good?"

"I think I'll be fine. I'll walk it off."

Apollo picked his broken phone off the concrete.

"Sorry dude. Can I come with? It's not like I got anything better to do. Annd, I, uhh, gotta make sure your okay."

Apollo looked Shoma up and down. Usually he pulled that move to intimidate people in the courtroom, but this time he was genuinely interested. Shoma was built like a house, but it wasn't too much. His uniform tugged at all the right places.

"Sure."

They started walking.

"So.....Apollo Justice. That's one hell of a name."

"That a bad thing?"

"No....It's great. It kinda sounds like a porn star name."

Apollo's face twitched.

"I didn't mean it like that! It suits you, with your fancy shirt and tie and.... dressy pants."

Shoma had seen guys like this before. Heck, he'd had teachers in high school that looked like him. They were always uptight pricks. But this "Justice" dude, he seemed different. He tried shifting the conversation.

"So what do you do at the courthouse?"

"I work on court cases. I'm an ace attorney."

"That's so dope!"

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah! All I do is hit balls all day."

Apollo smirked.

"And people."

"Hey! Too soon." Shoma punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

They got to the courthouse.

Apollo checked his watch again - 8:40. He still had time. Him and Shoma shuffled into the courthouse.

They both sat on one of the many benches leading into the actual courtroom. Shoma spread his legs out, while Justice kept his close together. He kept his foot moving up and down.

Shoma cocked his head, looking at Apollo. Apollo cracked a quick smile, which evolved into a face of confusion. They were having one of those moments where the conversation was totally physical.  
Apollo's eyebrows curved, shooting over the visual equivalent of saying "what do you want?". Shoma smirked and pointed his head forwards.

He was pointing towards the bathroom.

Apollo knew what that gesture meant. He bit his lip and crossed his legs. 

Shoma was kinda making this all up as it went. He thought this guy was hot. Like really hot. He was hot but he didn't know it, or didn't act like he knew. And that was the biggest turn-on. 

The Court's bathroom was spotless and all white. The floor looked like you could eat of it. Apollo opened the door. And turned the lock. 

Being nervous, he looked under each and every stall, before finally stopping at the last one. Shoma's shoes showed under the door, as well as his pants. He took almost everything off. All he was wearing was his sweaty jock strap and backwards baseball cap.

"See something you like?"

The stall door flung open. Justice was not this type of guy. He was not this type of guy at all. He was not the type of make bad decisions— that sounded more like the people he ended up defending. Maybe it was the head rush from the blunt trauma, but part of him said "fuck it." You only live once, right?

"I—I like it all."

He was blushing. In the middle of a fucking bathroom hookup.

Shoma let out a smirk. This was gonna be fun.

Shoma let his spit drip until his shaft was serviceable. Soon he was jacking it up and down. Apollo ripped his pants off. This was gonna be his bad decision. And he was gonna love every second of it.

Shoma carefully stuck his throbbing member in. It felt cold at first but quickly they worked up friction. 

"Dude, your so fucking tight."

He was tense, inside and out.

Shoma wasn't really sure what this guy wanted. Did he want it rough or soft? Then he remembered they were fucking in a courthouse bathroom. He tried something.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

Shoma grabbed the bandage that wrapped his eye. 

"Shit, shit, shit. I thought you wanted it rough-"Shoma whispered. At this point his dick was totally in. 

"I DONT WANT YOU TO FUCKING HURT ME YOU DUMB FUCKING FUCK"

For Apollo, shouting was a habit. It hurt like hell but it felt so good.

Shoma wasn't even stopping. He kept going in rapid motions. Apollo's ass was super fucking tight. All that courtroom drama kept him pent up and fuckable. Shoma felt like he was hitting a thousand home runs. 

"Just quiet down, we tryin' to keep this on the down low, remember?"

Apollo was enraged and in heat. Who knew you could feel both at the same time? He had both hands on the bathroom sink. He was biting his lip so hard it bled red.

"Just do it harder."

"Dude, I'm going as fast as I can!"

All the stalls were shaking.

Shoma put one hand on Apollo's shoulder and the other on his mouth. He shoved his dick in as far as it could go. 

"Fuck....dude....your feel so fucking good...."

Apollo bit his hand. Shoma didn't even notice. Shoma had moved his hands to the lawyer's bouncing ass.

".....grab the bandage."

"You sure?"

"Just....fucking.....DO IT."

Shoma took both his hands and snatched the two strands of band-aid that had been bobbing up and down this whole time. He leaned back and thrusted his dick forward.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, "

Apollo felt some kind of rush pulsate through his body.

"You like that?"

"I FUCKING LOVE IT. SHIT-

Apollo was gasping.

GO HARDER-"

Shoma couldn't take it anymore. 

"Dude I'm gonna do it....FUCK-"

He was finally as loud as this stuck up lawyer he had bent over.

He let out one last thrust and ejaculated inside Apollo's tight little ass. 

"Fuck."

With the bandages in his right hand, and his dick still inside, he grabbed Apollo's and starting jerking it.

"Dude...."

Apollo ejaculated all over the marble sink. His face was slumped against the mirror, and his ass was filled. 

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING."

He still had gas in his engine.

"Fuck yeah, dude."


End file.
